Offbeat
by tequilame
Summary: Karena selama ini mereka saling mengisi lembaran buku masing-masing dengan banyak warna. OT7.


**warning**: possibly ooc, _slash_ dan _hetero_ jadi satu (_boyxboy, boyxgirl_, mungkin kebanyakan _hints_), typo(s), misstype(s), nggak jelas, minim deskripsi. ada teikou!gom.  
**rated**: t (_because of some __**things**_)  
**pair**: ot77777777777 uhuhu. _sorry not sorry_.  
**a/n**: sebenernya ini sudah diketik dua-tiga bulan lalu (dan saya gak begitu ngikutin _manga_nya). dan _some parts_ murni imajinasi saya sendiri, jadi _don't take it seriously_. semoga gak terlalu _ooc_. btw, tadinya mau masukin nijimura sebagai figuran tapi gak jadi /teruskenapa.

_standard disclaimer applies._

* * *

.

**off-beat**

**.**

* * *

Bahkan, penjelasan sekompleks apapun tidak dapat mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka secara gamblang.

Tidak terikat, tapi tidak bisa lepas.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, bukankah mereka memang berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya?

* * *

(_**delapanbelas**_)

Suatu siang, di tahun ketiga masa-masa SMA mereka, Kise Ryouta menggemparkan dunia dengan sebuah lamaran:

"Semuanya! Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat di mana menikahi enam orang diperbolehkan!"

Membuat suasana di kafe tempat mereka singgah menjadi membatu. Pasalnya, semua mata kini tertuju ke arah mereka. Tidak ada hal gila lain di siang bolong kecuali lamaran yang ditujukan kepada enam orang sekaligus.

Aomine dengan sigap langsung menyembur laki-laki berambut pirang itu (yang kemudian berujung pada adu mulut tidak bermutu, "Apa gara-gara sebentar lagi kita mau lulus SMA otakmu yang kecil itu semakin menyusut!?" "Aomine-_cchi_ tambah bau saja aku tidak protes!"), Midorima tidak setuju dengan alasan yang menyebut-nyebut tentang _Oha Asa_ yang melarangnya untuk tidak menyetujui apapun dari mulut _Gemini_, Momoi menolaknya dengan alasan: "Dasar kalian _homo_!" "Biseksual, Momoi-_cchi_. _Biseksual_!" "Ki-_chan_ sudah tertular virus bodoh Dai-_chan_!", Murasakibara bilang dia hanya mau mentaati apa yang dikatakan Akashi lalu kembali mengunyah kudapan dengan lahap, sedangkan Kuroko memang selalu menolak Kise sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kebanggaannya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan (gugur karena lima kali dihujam anak panah imajiner), ia menoleh ke arah Akashi. Sang figur tengah asyik menikmati teh yang mereka pesan. Kise memasang ekspresi penuh harap dan mata anak anjing (membuat Aomine bergidik jijik) berharap pemuda beraura intimidasi tersebut bisa memperbaiki hatinya yang sudah terkoyak. Meskipun tingkat keberhasilan hanya 1:99.

"Akashi-_cchi_! Bagaimana menurut Akashi-_cchi_?" Kise Ryouta memang orang yang gigih, ibarat seorang pelaut, ia tak gentar menerjang badai.

Ada jeda, ada keheningan, ada ekspresi penasaran di wajah setiap kepala warna-warni yang duduk memutari meja bundar. Akashi menutup mata, menghirup harum teh dan menyeduhnya sekali lagi.

"Tergantung konteksnya. Jika ini pertanyaan tentang wajah yang kaubuat sekarang ini, aku bisa berkata secara instan kalau kau terlihat jelek, Ryouta." Katanya dengan nada setenang air yang ada di dalam gelas, tapi terdengar begitu menusuk seperti dinginnya suhu di bulan Desember. Kise Ryouta bisa merasakan beratus-ratus anak panah menghujam dirinya bahkan sebelum si kepala magenta memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Soal pernikahan," Akashi menambahkan. Saat itu semua berani bersumpah kalau mereka melihat sudut bibir Akashi berkedut dan membentuk sebuah seringai yang setajam belati. Teramat tipis. "Sebuah ide yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah memikirkannya. Secara pribadi, ini akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa memberikan komando dan menjadikan kalian pion-pionku. Sampai maut memisahkan."

Satu warna bola mata Akashi berubah jadi emas. Saat itu, mereka tahu kalau sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Terutama Kise, dia tahu betul bahwa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Sederhana saja, Aomine memberi respon sebuah deheman kemudian batuk-batuk, Midorima membenahkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, Murasakibara tetap mengunyah tapi kecepatannya kelihatan bertambah, Momoi tersenyum kikuk, Kuroko hanya diam meski sebulir keringat mulai berjalan turun dari pelipis.

Kise tertawa gugup.

* * *

(_**tujuhbelas**_)

Momoi nyaris berteriak frustrasi melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Dia memang bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan enam laki-laki di hadapannya (yang benar-benar ia panggil teman), namun disaat bersamaan juga tidak habis pikir kenapa ia harus mengenal makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka.

"Akashi-_kun_," Momoi memijit keningnya, ada rasa kesal, lelah, tapi juga khawatir, "apa yang _sebenarnya_ kalian lakukan di apartemen Dai-_chan_?"

Benar, Momoi sedang berdiri di ruang tengah apartemen milik Aomine. Ruangan yang secara ajaib telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Suatu tempat dengan bau alkohol yang begitu menusuk hidung, botol-botol kosong yang terlihat mencurigakan, tiga orang anak laki-laki bertelanjang dada dan _boxer _yang menutupi bagian bawah (dua sedang terkapar dengan posisi terlentang, saling menendang muka satu sama lain. Yang satu tengah tiduran menghadap televisi dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga kepala, ada _kres kres_ suara _potato chips _dikunyah), satu orang dengan kaus putih tidak sadarkan diri bersandar di sofa yang diduduki Akashi.

Momoi menangkupkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya, "Tolong katakan padaku ini bukan pesta homoseksual."

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sendiri masih berpakaian rapi. Celana olahraga panjang dan _jersey_ bertuliskan Rakuzan masih melilit tubuhnya. "Silakan berspekulasi dan berimajinasi secara bebas. Tetapi, apapun yang nantinya bersarang dalam pikiranmu tidak ada kaitannya dengan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari, Satsuki."

Momoi menghela napas, "Tengah malam aku berlari-lari ke sini hanya untuk mendapati kalian semua sedang mabuk," ia berkacak pinggang, "apakah kalian sudah kehilangan akal?"

"Kurang lebih," Akashi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, terlihat berpikir sebentar, "_Winter Cup_ baru saja selesai dan kami memutuskan menggunakan cara lain selain baku hantam. Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah terkapar seperti ini." Akashi menatap Momoi yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Tetsuya hanya minum satu teguk dan dia tidak sadarkan diri."

"Baik kekerasan maupun mabuk-mabukan seperti ini, aku tidak setuju keduanya," Momoi membungkukkan badannya, lalu berusaha memisahkan Aomine dan Kise yang sedang tendang-tendangan dengan mata tertutup, "Astaga, bau alkohol ini membuatku mual!"

"Momoi-_cchi_~" Kise menggulingkan badannya ke samping, lalu memeluk kaki Momoi (yang kemudian mendapat tendangan di muka), "Bukan _homo_, tapi _biseksual_," Kise mulai menjilati kaki Momoi, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menggerutu, "kemarin aku melihat Momoi-_cchi_ berciuman dengan Midorima-_cchi_ di tengah hujan, kemarinnya Aomine-_cchi_ mencium Momoi-_cchi_ di dekat ruang ganti ("Ki-_chan_, kenapa kamu ada di mana-mana!?"), jangan lupakan sebulan lalu tentang apa yang terjadi di dapurku bersama Akashi-_cchi_ juga, Mo—" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya, Kise sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Momoi hanya bisa memutar bola mata, "Kalian benar-benar tidak punya rasa malu," ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar terbebas dari genggaman Kise, "Akashi-_kun_ tidak ikut minum?"

"Tubuhku cukup toleran terhadap alkohol."

Momoi menggeleng, "Mukkun?"

"Aku tersadar setelah mendengar suara desahan," suara keripik dikunyah, "dari kamar Mine-_chin_. Tak lama kemudian, Mido-_chin_ keluar disusul dengan Aka—"

"_Atsushi_."

Murasakibara diam dadakan. Meski tidak dapat dijelaskan secara gamblang, tapi dia merasakan seribu pedang siap menghujamnya dari balik punggung.

"Kalian benar-benar sekumpulan pemuda hormonal." Geram Momoi, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Bicara soal Midorin, aku tidak melihatnya—"

Pertanyaan Momoi menggantung, di saat bersamaan raksasa berkepala hijau terhuyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang memijit pelipis, "_Ugh_, aku rasa aku baru saja mengeluarkan semua isi perutku. Sepertinya minum bukanlah pilihan yang te—" lalu ambruk tepat di depan pintu.

"Satsuki."

Ada suara geraman lagi, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang, ayo kita pikirkan bagaimana cara membereskan semua kekacauan ini."

* * *

(_**enambelas**_)

"Aku tidak suka teman Midorima-_cchi_! Siapa namanya? Takao?"

"Diam, Kise. Kau sendiri akrab dengan laki-laki bernama Kasamatsu. Bukannya aku peduli."

"Dia itu seniorku! Setidaknya aku tidak suka pegang-pegang seperti yang dilakukan Aomine-_cchi_ ke anak yang hobi minta maaf itu!"

"Mati sana Kise! Aku hanya suka masakannya. Ini tidak sebanding dengan Satsuki yang dekat-dekat dengan pelatih setiap hari."

"Kok jadi aku? Lagipula dia pelatih, aku hanya memberikan data-data pemain kepadanya, Dai-_chan_!"

"_HAH_!? Jadi, sekarang Momoi-_cchi_ suka sama _oom-oom_!?"

"Jadi, Momoi-_san_ sudah berpindah ke lain hati?"

"Tetsu-_kun_ kamu salah paham! Dai-_chan_ aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tetsu, kau juga selalu menempel pada bocah dungu bernama Kagami itu."

"_WHOA_! BENAR! Kagami-_cchi_ dan Kuroko-_cchi_ selalu terlihat bersama seperti sepasang sandal jepit!"

"Kise-_kun_, kenapa harus sandal jepit?"

"Sekarang Mukkun punya teman baru juga, siapa namanya? Himuro-_kun_?"

"Hmm, Muro-_chin_? Dia sering membelikanku makanan."

"Begitu? Sepertinya aku tidak perlu membeli banyak makanan lagi untukmu, Atsushi."

"A-Aka-_chin_… bukan begitu—"

"Akashi-_cchi_ sendiri sekarang punya penjaga bayi. Si pria melambai itu!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Ryouta."

* * *

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain seperti ini, ya, 'kan, Tetsu-_kun_?" Momoi memberikan masing-masing botol berisi air dingin kepada enam orang laki-laki yang duduk dengan napas terengah. Badan mereka dibasahi peluh. Sebuah bola basket menggelinding dari tengah lapangan, keluar dari wilayah teritorial.

"Ya," Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "sudah lama sekali."

"_Three-on-three_ yang lumayan seru," Aomine menyahut, membaringkan tubuhnya setelah meneguk habis air yang ada dalam botol. Matanya agak ia sipitkan karena terjangan sinar matahari. "Kalau saja aku tidak satu tim dengan Kise, aku pasti bisa memasukkan lebih banyak bola."

"Apa-apaan itu, Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise mengepalkan tangannya, mulai merengek tidak terima, "Kau bahkan tidak mau mengoper bola saat bolanya ada di tanganmu dan aku luput dari penjagaan!"

"Itu karena tiap bolanya ada di tanganmu, kau terlihat tidak konsentrasi, seperti bersusah payah menahan tawa!" gertak Aomine.

"Itu salah Midorima-_cchi_ karena memakai bandana kuping kucing!" Kise memberi pembelaan, jari telunjuknya mengacung ke si kepala hijau.

Mengetahui hal itu, Midorima membenahkan posisi kacamatanya. Kacanya berkilat diterpa cahaya matahari, "Itu benda keberuntunganku hari ini. Kau boleh menghilang dari sini kalau keberatan. Dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Kise. _Oha Asa_ bilang ini adalah hari buruk untuk _Gemini_." Kuping kucing di atas kepala menari-nari tertiup angin.

Kise menatap horor. Di sebelahnya ada Momoi yang geleng-geleng kepala, "Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian, teman-teman," ia memberikan sekantung besar keripik kentang pada Murasakibara yang disambut dengan antusias, "tapi, senang melihat kalian seperti dulu lagi."

Semua terdiam. Masing-masing memiliki senyum tipis yang tercoreng pada wajah. Hanya ada semilir angin dan suara _kres kres_ keripik kentang menjadi teman kesunyian yang menenangkan. Daun-daun _maple_ berwarna coklat berguguran membuat suasana semakin menyejukkan.

"Tetap, jangan lupakan perjanjian kita untuk kejuaraan yang akan datang." Suara Akashi membangunkan mereka dari dunianya.

Dahi Momoi berkerut, "Perjanjian lagi?" suara desahan, "Aku harap kalian tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan membahayakan bagi diri kalian sendiri."

"Tenang, Satsuki," suara Akashi kalem, "kali ini jauh lebih sederhana."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Yang menang boleh bebas meniduri enam orang dari kita bertujuh." Aomine menyahut enteng, menelungkupkan badannya.

Muka Momoi memerah, "A-Akashi-_kun,_ benarkah—apa-apaan perjanjian ini—!? Apa kau sudah kehilangan ak—"

"Satsuki, kaupikir aku serendah itu?"

Hanya butuh hitungan detik sebelum teriakan Momoi yang memekakkan telinga terdengar, "DAAAAIII-_CHAAAAAAAN_!"

* * *

"Kalian sebaiknya memiliki penjelasan yang logis tentang semua ini," Momoi memeluk seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit dari belakang, tangannya sibuk mengompres pipi pemuda itu dengan es batu. Di sana ada lebam berwarna biru.

"Momoi-_san_, sesak." Timpal Kuroko, tapi tidak memberontak dan membiarkan Momoi melilit tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan dada wanita itu bergerak-gerak di balik punggung.

"Aku sedang mengobatimu, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi kembali melempar tatapan tajam ke arah lima anak laki-laki yang kondisinya tidak beda jauh dari Kuroko. Tatapannya semakin menajam saat pandangannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki bersurai biru tua. "Dai-_chan_. Aku punya firasat kalau kau dalang dari semua ini!"

Aomine menelan ludah sebelum mendecih, "Akashi. Dia memukul Midorima duluan." Katanya singkat, sibuk mengompres pipi dan sudut bibir yang lebam dan berdarah. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam melempar tatapan menusuk ke arah Aomine sebelum berjalan ke konter tempat kotak _first aid kit _diletakkan. Mereka ada di dapur milik Momoi.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku harus membuat Shintarou belajar untuk tidak bermulut besar." Katanya lalu mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol.

Midorima menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara karena keadaan.

"Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya agak lega."

"Tetsu-_kun_! Kalian babak belur!"

Aomine menyeringai kecil, "Tentu saja, urusan laki-laki harus diselesaikan secara laki-laki pula," katanya lalu meringis menahan sakit.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Aomine-_cchi_ yang paling semangat saat memukulku dan Kuroko-_cchi_!" seru Kise, suaranya keras. Di sampingnya ada Murasakibara yang mengunyah kudapan dengan santai walaupun banyak lebam di sana-sini.

Mendengar itu, Momoi langsung menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan tampang horor, "_Dai-chan_. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Aomine cuma bisa menelan ludah sebelum menatap Kise tajam, "Aku pastikan malam ini kau yang _di bawah, _Kise."

Kise tertawa kikuk.

Momoi geleng-geleng, lalu menatap Murasakibara, "Jangan bilang Mukkun juga terlibat."

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, lalu menggaruk kepala, "Haaa? Aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi, Sa-_chin_. Aku hanya mencoba memisahkan mereka tapi kena pukulan juga." Jawabnya malas-malas.

Momoi memijit kening, lalu bertanya, "Jangan bilang ini urusan kalian yang bersangkutan dengan basket. _Inter-High_. _Winter Cup_?"

Semua menjawab secara serempak, "Tentu saja."

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya kalah?"

Mereka ada di gedung olahraga Teikou. Akashi memanggil mereka semua ke sana perihal _janji_ yang mereka buat saat kelulusan.

Cahaya bulan menyelinap dari sela-sela jendela.

Di sana ada Aomine yang berdiri menengadah ke atas dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Ada Kise yang bersandar pada ring basket dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Ada Midorima yang bersedekap lalu mendorong kacamatanya ke tempat semula. Ada Murasakibara di dekat pintu sedang mengunyah kue kering. Ada Kuroko yang berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap lantai. Dan ada Akashi yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Diam, Shintarou." Akashi angkat bicara setelah ada jeda cukup lama, "Berhentilah bermulut besar, mengatakan bahwa akan mengajariku sebuah arti kekalahan. Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Tetsuya."

"Akashi—"

Sebelum Midorima sempat memberi pembelaan, sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kanannya. Akashi sudah ada di depan mata.

Semua tercengang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Mata beda warna milik Akashi berkilat disepuh cahaya bulan. "Rasanya sakit. Kalau kau bertanya sesakit apa, aku baru saja menunjukkannya kepadamu. Dan berhentilah bermulut besar."

Namun, tidak diduga, Midorima membalas apa yang dilakukan si kepala magenta. Hal yang tidak terprediksi, karena biasanya syaraf gerak tidak mau diajak kerjasama kalau Akashi sudah bertitah. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tinju Midorima mendarat di pipi kiri Akashi.

"Itu tadi yang aku rasakan."

Ada keheningan. Namun mereka bisa melihat bibir Akashi membentuk seulas senyum walau tipis.

"Maaf, Tetsu," sebuah tinju di pipi. Aomine menyeringai, "Untuk kekalahan yang kemarin."

Kuroko terhuyung ke belakang, mengumpulkan kesadaran sebelum kemudian berlari dan mengembalikan tinjunya pada si kulit _tan_. "Dimaafkan."

"_Astaga_," Kise mengacak rambutnya, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berdecak, "jangan bersenang-senang tanpa aku!"

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, tempat itu sudah menjadi arena tinju.

Dari kejauhan, Murasakibara mengamati mereka dengan wajah malas. Tapi, memutuskan untuk terlibat ketika ia melihat lima kepala warna-warni mulai bertingkah seperti orang mabuk.

* * *

(_**limabelas**_)

"Seirin." Kata Kuroko, berbaring dengan napas terengah sambil menatap langit-langit gedung olahraga yang tinggi.

Di dekatnya ada enam orang lain yang ikut berbaring, dengan napas terengah dan keringat yang mengucur deras. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan kepala sebagai poros.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan. Dan setelah acara, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain basket di gedung olahraga. Ucapan perpisahan, katanya.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Tetsuya?" Akashi ikut buka suara.

Di samping kiri Kuroko ada Momoi yang memeluknya, "Aku akan dengan senang hati mengekor ke manapun Tetsu-_kun_ pergi, tapi Dai-_chan_… dia sesuatu yang harus diberi pengawasan ketat, seperti satwa liar."

"Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine menggeram di sebelah Momoi, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengawasiku."

"Kuroko-_cchi_!" Kise ikut memeluk Kuroko dari samping kanan, membuat Kuroko menghela napas pelan, "Ikutlah denganku ke Kaijou _High_!"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat, membuat si pria pirang mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Aku dengar tim basket Seirin baru dibentuk tahun lalu." Midorima menimpali, meletakkan boneka penguin (benda keberuntungan _Cancer_ hari itu) di atas perut.

"Hmm?" Murasakibara mengunyah _pocky_, "Jadi, mereka lemah?"

Mereka hanya diam. Kuroko bisa merasakan kedua temannya semakin erat memeluknya. Momoi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kuroko. Kise meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kuroko. Aomine melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Midorima memejamkan mata seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Murasakibara sibuk menjilati remah-remah makanan yang tersisa di jari. Akashi menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Hembusan napas mengudara. Di kepala Kuroko hanya ada sekelebat film lawas dengan mereka sebagai lakon. Enam orang dengan kepala warna-warni berlari di lapangan berlatar musik suara dentuman bola dan decitan sepatu. Mereka berkelebat dengan cengiran merekah, sang _manager_ memberi semangat dari bangku cadangan.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan," Kuroko berkata pelan, semua mendengarkan, "untuk mencapainya, aku sudah mantab dengan pilihan yang aku ambil."

"Jangan lupa perjanjian kita, Tetsuya."

Mata terpejam,"Ya, Akashi-_kun_."

* * *

(_**empatbelas**_)

Kuroko tidak pernah sebenci ini pada suara-suara yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga ataupun lapangan.

Dia tidak pernah sesakit ini ketika yang lain berjalan mendahuluinya di depan mata. Ini tidak seperti saat mereka berjalan memunggunginya ketika sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar kegiatan klub (karena Kuroko lebih suka berjalan di belakang melihat yang lainnya mengobrol, biasanya Akashi akan jalan di sampingnya). Kuroko selalu ditinggal di belakang dengan punggung-punggung bernomor yang berlari membawa bola basket masing-masing.

(_"Menang adalah segalanya, Tetsuya."  
"Pertandingan ini tidak menarik, Kuroko-cchi. Dari awal juga kita yang akan menang."  
"Tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka karena tembakanku tidak pernah meleset."  
"Yang lemah harus dihancurkan."  
"Tetsu, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan diriku sendiri."_)

Mereka masih jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama. Hanya saja, ketika berada di lapangan, mereka seperti _tidak _bersama.

Kuroko baru sadar, tidak pernah ada lagi yang memberinya _fist bump_ saat bola berhasil masuk ke dalam keranjang.

* * *

"Satsuki, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Daiki bolos latihan."

"Mungkin Mine-_chin_ tidur lagi di atap sekolah."

"A-Akashi-_kun_, aku sudah mengomelinya tapi si bodoh itu tetap keras kepala!"

"Sudahlah, Akashi-_cchi_, biar bagaimanapun, kita pasti akan menang!"

"Kise, kau tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk berkata seperti itu, kemampuanmu belum banyak meningkat sejak pertandingan terakhir kita."

"Midorima-_cchi_! _Dunk_-ku lebih keren dari _three point_ kamu, ya!"

"_Cih_, dimana-mana _three point_ lebih bawa untung."

"Diam dan kembali berlatih. Aku tidak menerima alasan macam-macam, tujuan kita adalah kemenangan. Lakukan apapun untuk mencapainya dan jangan gagal."

"Ya, Kapten!"

Saat itu Kuroko merasa ada yang janggal.

* * *

Suara dentuman bola. Decitan sepatu. Deru napas. Sorak sorai penonton.

Mereka menari-nari di atas lapangan dengan latar musik empat komponen berbeda ("Bolanya!" "Aku dapat, aku dapat! Akashi-_cchi_ aku dapat bolanya!" "Aomine-_kun_!" "_Woohoo_!" "Midorima, tembak sekarang!" "Atsushi, _defense_!" "Kalian semua! Berjuang!").

Mata mereka begitu bersinar, ada percikan-percikan api yang dipenuhi dengan gelora masa muda. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu intens, mereka menikmati permainan dengan bibir yang merekah. Berlari ke sana dan ke sini seperti anak SD yang hiperaktif.

Ada banyak hal yang mereka lalui baik di dalam maupun di luar lapangan. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin mereka masuk klub basket. Baru kemarin mereka kedatangan anggota baru.

Biji bunga matahari yang ditanam, sudah tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik.

"Ayo, menang sekali lagi tahun depan!"

* * *

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"Aomine membuang mangkuk berisi sup _tofu_ ke udara, wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan distraksi, "Ini sudah minggu kedua kita makan makanan ini! Persetan dengan diet!"

"Dai-_chan_! Jangan membuang-buang uang klub!"

"Momoi-_cchi_ benar, Aomine-_cchi_, nikmati saja. Enak, kok!"

"Kise-_kun_, wajahmu pucat dan berurai air mata."

"_HYAAA_!" Kise kaget karena sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya ("Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi."), lalu tertawa gugup, "Ini karena saking enaknya, Kuroko-_cchi_!"

Midorima membuang napas, mengambil mangkuk miliknya dan memakan yang ada dalam mangkuk dengan malas-malas. Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya semangat kalau soal melahap makanan, mencecap miliknya dengan gerakan lambat dan raut muka yang jengah.

Sementara itu, di kursinya, Akashi tengah melahap sup _tofu_ (yang diyakini oleh Momoi) makanan favoritnya dengan lahap, "Hari ini rasanya agak sedikit kebanyakan garam."

* * *

"Serius? Akashi-_cchi_ belum pernah makan makanan cepat saji!?" Kise memekik kaget, memasang ekspresi tidak percaya secara dramatis. Di depannya duduk Momoi yang kemudian berbisik pelan mengatakan pada Kise untuk tidak bicara terlalu keras. "Kalau begitu, keputusan kita untuk mampir ke Maji Burger hari ini sangat tepat!"

Akashi yang duduk di samping Kise hanya diam, melengkungkan jari-jarinya menutup bibir, "Aku lebih suka sayuran dan makanan tradisional." Katanya kemudian.

Di depannya ada Kuroko yang menatapnya datar, mengedipkan mata sekali, "Cobalah _vanilla milkshake_ di sini, Akashi-_kun_. Rasanya enak." Tambahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih atas rekomendasinya, Kuroko-_kun_."

"Burgernya juga enak! Aku jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan sekali gigit, Akashi-_kun_!"

"Benarkah, Momoi-_san_?" ada sebuah senyum tipis, "Aku akan memastikannya sendiri nanti."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga orang anak laki-laki datang membawa pesanan mereka, "_Yo! Delivery service_!" Aomine meletakkan dengan asal _burger_ yang mereka pesan di atas meja, di belakangnya ada Midorima yang mengomel mengatakan kalau Aomine terlalu berisik saat mengantri, dan Murasakibara yang mengekor, membawa dua nampan berisi minuman pesanan mereka.

"Itu benar," Aomine mulai menggigit burger miliknya,"dibandingkan makanan diet kita, ini terasa seperti surga."

"Hanya saja kita tidak boleh memakannya terlalu sering," Midorima menimpali, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "rasanya memang di atas rata-rata, tapi kesehatan mahal harganya. Kolesterol bisa menyerang jantung dan—"

"Oi, Midorima, simpan obrolan beratmu itu untuk pelajaran di kelas saja," ujar Aomine enteng, Midorima menggeram karena merasa diinterupsi.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko memandang Akashi setelah mendapati anak lelaki tersebut menggigit burgernya, "Bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-_kun_?"

Si kepala magenta memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, melengkungkan jari telunjuk dan menempelnya pada bibir, "Tidak buruk," jeda, alisnya sedikit tertaut, "hanya saja terlalu berminyak. Makanan seperti ini membuat cadangan lemak kita semakin banyak, yang mengingatkanku untuk menyiapkan menu diet bagi kalian setelah i—"

"Tidak," semuanya memasang ekspresi horor, "jangan sup _tofu_ lagi!"

* * *

(_**tigabelas**_)

Semua kepala menoleh ketika Akashi memasuki gedung olahraga. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum canggung.

Mereka berkumpul setelah Akashi memberi komando ("Aomine-_kun,_ berhenti men_dribble_ bola." "Midorima-_kun_, singkirkan sepeda yang jadi benda keberuntunganmu itu dari tengah lapangan." "Atsushi, jangan makan terus." "Kuroko-_kun, _jangan berdiri di tempat yang susah dijangkau mata." "Momoi-_san_, tolong urus Aomine-_kun_."), laki-laki berambut magenta tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Ada anggota baru, namanya Kise Ryouta."

Karena dari situlah, semuanya berawal.

* * *

.

.

Bahkan, penjelasan sekompleks apapun tidak dapat mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka secara gamblang—

.

.

* * *

**a/n**: ini sebenernya bisa dibaca dari akhir ke awal/ awal ke akhir. udah saya kasih pembatas pakai garis-garis, kalau mau dicoba silakan ehehe.


End file.
